Evermore
by ValueMyHeart
Summary: In the woods, Maurice saves an injured young woman named Kagome. She trades her life for his when they become prisoners in a castle by a monstrous beast. Planning her escape, Kagome befriends the castle's enchanted staff and starts to learn to look beyond the beast hideous exterior, allowing her to recognize the kind heart and soul of a person that has begun to grow.
1. Prologue: Snow White

**Evermore**

 **Summary:** On his way to the market, Maurice saved a young woman from the dangers of the woods. Kagome trades her life for his when they are become prisoners in a castle by a monstrous beast. Planning her escape, Kagome befriends the castle's enchanted staff and starts to learn to look beyond the beast hideous exterior, allowing her to recognize the kind heart and soul of a person that has begun to grow inside.

 **Author's Note:** I went and saw the new Beauty and the Beast and felt inspired. This is an expansion of 'The Enchanted Rose' with a mix of the new movie.

* * *

 **Prologue:**

 **Snow White**

* * *

 _Once upon a time, there was once a maiden that lived in the far east._

 _There she was loved by family and friends until one night stolen away by bandits. Unable to fight, she was sold from master to master until she escaped into a Dark Forest._

 _There,_

 _she began the journey home._

He was going in the wrong direction. The surrounding trees began to become less and less familiar. The winds grew more eerie and the moon was clouded by the clouds, giving off an illusion of mystery. Thunder clashed all around. "Lovely woods. I only wished I recognized them. Do you know where we are going Philippe because I don't." Phillipe, his horse turned around a bend and stopped, neighing. "Philippe. We have no time to stop."

His horse trotted his foot up and down refusing to move. Maurice groaned in frustration until he got off his wagon. "Boy, we have no time to-" There on the ground in front of him wa a body of a young woman. "Oh dear." He rushed to her side.

A young girl about his daughter's age with lips red as blood, skin pale as snow and hair black as night. She wore tattered and dirty clothing with blood stains along the cuts. This girl had been through hell. He could not leave her in this state. Someone dangerous could come along, taking advantage of her or worse, die from her wounds. "Come Philippe, let's get this girl on top of the cart. We better take her home with us and find out what happened."

He did just that. Maurice carried her body to the cart and settled her under some straw. Once they were in the village, he would call upon the town doctor to come by and take care of her. The ride home took no longer than expected, they were home by early sunrise.

"Belle! Girl!" He called to his daughter. Belle was a such good soul who would care for this injured young woman.

She came out the side of the house. "Papa. What's wrong?" Was he injured or something worse? He had come back from the market early. Her father was suppose to be gone for a few more days. He stood at the end of the wagon and moved some straw aside. There in the back was an injured young woman. "What happened?"

Maurice climbed into the cart to move the young girl to the edge. She had not awakened up yet but was alive. She mumbled in her sleep throughout the night after he turned around for the village. He would go to the market another time. This felt too important to leave right away. He had to find out if she would make it through the next day. "I found her in the woods like this. Belle, go fetch the town doctor straight away while I take her inside." Belle sprinted off into the village, heading towards the doctor's home in the center.

Maurice managed to carry the girl into the house to the small window bed. He set her down upon the fabric, not caring if they needed to watch the blood out of it later. He dusted himself off before heading out to get some fresh straw and blankets for a better bed next to the fire. He needed to warm her up and quickly.

The girl shivered as he placed her in front of the fireplace before rubbing his hands from the numbness. He placed some more blankets over her shivering cold body until Belle came back with the town doctor.

"What do we have here?" The town doctor was an older gentlemen new from Paris. He rubbed his hands on his black suit before kneeling down in front of the young lady. 'Where did you find her Maurice?"

Maurice pointed out the window towards the east forest. "Out in the East Forest towards the market place. I was deep within and she was in the middle of the road like this."

The doctor nodded as he unzipped his medical bag. "Mademoiselle Belle, give me some freshwater." belle went to the kitchen to get the good doctor some water and rags. She came back to both men removing the cloak from around her. "Belle, start washing her wounds so I may see what the damage is."

Belle went to the other side of the doctor ringing out the rag. She started to wash the blood from the girl's face and arms. Along her arms are fresh cuts and some healing. What kind of ordeal had this girl been through? "Belle, unlace her gown in the front so I can look at midsection." She looked at the doctor in horror who socfed at her. "Girl, do it quickly! If she had any infections in the front, it may prove to be fatal.

Belle pushed aside her shock and horror doing as the doctor commanded. Thankfully she wore a shift underneath for some modesty. Belle slid the unuseable gown off the girl and to the side. There would be no saving that dress. Belle would have to make her a gown from scratch.

The doctor's eyes widened in shock as he saw the horrible bruising on this poor young woman. She had been mistreated in the worst way possible. Thankfully, there were no cuts on her legs or midsection. She was very lucky that Maurice had found her before something else had happened. He turned to Belle,"She will most likely be feverish for a few days." Nodding, Belle took the doctor's directions to heart. This young lady would need her cuts washed every few hours and apply ointment after. "She should be fine within a few weeks." He packed up his bag. "Once she is awaken and well rested, call me again to check her progress."

The doctor left for his next call and Belle set to work on his instructions. She dig out her old shifts to re-change the girl into. She combed her hair and washed the dirt away to prevent infection. "Father, what will happen to her now?"

Maurice took a deep breathe before settling down at his desk. "We try to find her family. If nothing else, she may stay here until other arrangements are made."

Belle smiled at her father before stroking the girl's hair. She looked peaceful sleeping now. "You won't send her away?"

"No my pet, I will not send her away."

* * *

For days, the girl who they nicknamed Snow White slept as Belle continued to treat her wounds. Her fever broke on the third day and on the fourth day began to open her eyes.

Belle watched as she fluttered her blue eyes open. Unfocused the young girl began to move her hair out of her face. She was not in the forest anymore. She was in a small home with a fire going. She was clean and her wounds were dressed. She tried to move her arms more but felt some aching joints. Her last beating from that prick who bought her liked to beat his slaves when they didn't do what he wanted. He had tried to have his way with her. Luckily he was too drunk to do anything before she knocked him out with a rock.

Her eyes refocused as a woman her age was beside her. She gasped. "It's okay…" She had brown hair, she thought as she tried to get up. "It's okay. I won't hurt you." She could feel sincerity in the young woman's voice. She ached for human compassion. She took a leap of faith hoping she was right.

Her English was not the greatest but she tried. "Where am I?"

The girl with brown hair smiled. "My father found you in the forest near our village. He brought you here. That was four days ago. You had us worried there for a minute."

She tried to say something else but her throat was so dry. Belle understood and brought a cup of water to the girl's lips. Sehe tried to glup it down but Belle held her hand steady. "Not so fast… Can you tell me your name?"

The girl's blue eyes focused in concentration before she gasped out. "Kagome...my name is Kagome. More water please." Belle gave Kagome some more water. Kagome felt so much better after feeling the water rushing through her body. "Thank you so much for helping me."

Belle smiled. "Your welcome. My name is Belle. Please let me help you some more." Belle loved taking care of Kagome. For the next few weeks, she nursed Kagome back to health. Her bruises and cuts began to heal and fade away.

The doctor came to check on Kagome from time to time but after a while, he didn't need to come anymore.

* * *

Kagome watched as the girl named Belle left the room again to get more coffee and food. Her bed was next to the window where the sun was rising and the birds were singing. It sounded like a Disney movie or something, the sunrise was so beautiful.

She prompted herself up in the bed, she could go outside today if she was feeling well enough. The bruises on her face had disappeared but the ache and pains of her muscles were still healing. "I hope you are still hungry because I have some more food for you."

Kagome smiled at the sight of more breakfast and the familiar smell of coffee. She grew to love the stuff as a teenager when she needed to pull all-nighters to study for an upcoming test. "Thank you." She said as Belle put the tray on her lap. "You and your father are doing too much for me…."

"It's okay Kagome, we want to…" Belle took the leftovers and left Kagome to get some more rest. Her saviors were kind and helpful as the days past before Kagome could finally get out of that bed. They offered her food and shelter, yet Kagome wondered what would happen to her now? She couldn't stay here forever.

Kagome needed to find a way back home. She knew she was in France. Some of the dialect Belle spoke, Kagome understood some of it. Today, the doctor came over and pronounced that Kagome could go out into the village for a few hours. Yet, if she felt any soreness, she needed to go straight back to bed.

Kagome promised to be careful, yet as Belle clutched her side, she felt wonderful. It felt so good to be out of that bed and away from those four walls. Here, there was fresh air and a wide-open sky. "Here is the bakery," Belle stepped into a shop, the smell of baked bread filling her nostrils. "Bonjour Monsieur, the usual please." Belle greeted the Baker who gave her some of his baked bread.

The village people watched the two girls as they did their many errands around the town. Kagome felt as she was a fish through a looking glass, yet with Belle at her side, it felt as if she wasn't alone.

On their way back home, Kagome felt a twinge of magic in the air. Her blue eyes searched and one corner of the street, Kagome saw a woman asking, begging for something to eat. There was the magic, it felt so familiar to her, yet so unfamiliar.

As if the woman knew that Kagome was thinking about her, she glanced over from across the street. Both woman kept eye contact with each other as Kagome passed her, knowing who each other were. "Blessings child." The woman whispered, only Kagome could hear. "Come to me soon traveler and see."

"Kagome!" Belle exclaimed as Kagome ran into her back. "Didn't you see me stop?"

Kagome looked back, surprised to find the woman had vanished into thin air. "No, I'm sorry. I guess I saw something." She regained her composure, "Let's go. I'm starving." Both girls went inside to start dinner, Kagome never forgetting about the woman she met.

After Belle and Maurice fell asleep, Kagome pulled a black cloak on before setting off to the forest. She could sense the magic trail. It was like sensing the jewel shards, yet so different. She needed to find that mysterious woman, Kagome needed that hope.

The trail ended at a man-made home, made from the trees around them. There was the woman in the center of the camp, brewing something out of the cauldron. "You show up… Come child," She patted the seat next to her. "Sit, you must be cold."

Kagome lowered her hood as she stepped closer to the light. "Who are you?" Kagome asked as she sat down next to the woman who offered a smile.

The woman laughed. "I was like you a long time ago, young and not knowing what I was."

"I know who I am," Kagome countered in a childish manner.

The woman laughed offering Kagome a bowl of soup, "You know only a seed of what you are." She pointed to the stars above and the moon. "I know what you seek." Kagome's heart threatened to beat out of her chest. Hope. She felt hope for the first time in a long time. 'That way no longer exists, you will have to make a new way there."

Kagome felt a tear fall down her face as the fire cracked against the night sky. So, there was no way home after all. The portal that had bought her here would not take her home now. The woman put a comforting hand on Kagome's shoulder. "If you continue this path, you will find your way there, if you let someone guide you."

"Are you offering to teach me?" Kagome asked, wiping the stray tear.

"If you like." Her new teacher smiled, and yet knowing that it would take years before she saw her family again, there was hope. If she listened, Kagome would create a new way home.

"Teach me."


	2. Chapter I: Cinderella

**Author's Note:** I'm Sorry! I blame lack of writer's block! I didn't except it too be this long. i will try not to be so bad next time. I didn't expect that level of response from the last chapter. I loved the amount of reviews, favorites and alerts. Also, I am not going to remain to the original storyline of my last story about Beauty and the Beast. Belle or Kagome WILL NOT end up with Gaston, BUT I am adding more to the story line and so Kagome must learn who Gaston is. Then we can all go back to hating Gaston. Enjoy this next chapter and tell me what you think. We are going to explore village life for a few chapters before heading into the main storyline.

 **12/22/17 Update:** Here, I updated these first two chapters, so they made more sense. Chapter Three should be out soon!

* * *

 **Chapter I: Cinderella**

* * *

The bells from the town square rang in Kagome's ears each morning, telling her 'it's time to get up!' Today, she had get up, make breakfast, clean up the house, tend to the animals along with the garden, attend church, serve drinks at the tavern for extra spending money, meet Agatha in the woods for her lessons and finally, go back to bed. Every day for the last two years, her routine gave her a purpose here, a sense of normality.

Kagome missed her family. She missed her old life. Who wouldn't?

Her brother's odd obsession with Inuyasha, her grandfather's various illness excuses and her mother's cooking. She missed those things in her life since the shrine fire. After that, she went to the feudal area, her friends moved on with their lives.

Here in this small village, cut off from the rest of the world, was her new home. A new home away from thieves, memories, magic and monsters. She needed things simple. A plain kind of day with a brown dress and white scarf. Kagome didn't want to draw too much attention to herself in this small village. Rumors spread fast and it was crucial that these townspeople left her alone.

She went outside to tend to Philippe and collect eggs for the omelets she planned on making. "Here boy." She beckoned the horse. "Come and get some hay." The horse trotted forward, bumping her elbow with his nose and nibbled on her hair. "Try not to eat my hair. I kind of like the length." She reached for the chicken feed, tossed it to the ground causing the chicken to flock to the seeds. Kagome reached inside their chicken coop and scooped up the fresh laid eggs.

After, she went into the kitchen to start the coffee because Maurice would be up soon after smelling it. Belle needed to be up soon to go the Baker's shop for more bread. Kagome walked to the other side of the house and knocked on Belle's door. "Belle?" There was no answer. Kagome peeked inside the room, smiling at what she saw next. Belle was asleep with her newest book on her lap.

Kagome hated ruining this moment, yet Belle had to get ready for the day. "Belle." Kagome went over to the side of the bed and opened the drapes, letting the sunshine in. "It is time to get up." Belle started moving around as Kagome went back to the kitchen to start frying the eggs.

Kagome poured a fresh cup of coffee for Maurice as he entered the kitchen for breakfast. "You are too kind Kagome." He took the cup from her hand and kissed her on the top of her head. He did the same to Belle early in the morning. "The garrison is going to be back in town. You will see that suitor of yours."

He smiled when he heard a small giggle coming from the girl. Gaston, the garrison Captain called on Kagome a few times before they departed for the war. Kagome and Gaston corresponded through letters the months he was gone. A few days ago, Gaston wrote, saying he was coming home to see his lovely sweetheart again.

Kagome flipped the egg over in the frying pan, "Gaston will no doubt be busy for the likes of me. He will pursue a lovelier maiden beside a lowly housekeeper with no name or connections." Maurice shook his head. His ward had no idea how lovely she really was with her black hair and crystal blue eyes. Kagome was one of the most beautiful girls in the village, who didn't need make-up to enhance that.

"The ways of war have changed that." Maurice said. "War can change people."

"Perhaps…" She took a plate filled with bacon, sausage along with eggs, placing them in front of Maurice. "I need to go to the market and the bakery, I will be back." Kagome waved goodbye before heading out to the market place.

 _Little town, it's a quiet village, Every day, like the one before_  
 _Little town, full of little people Waking up to say..._

The market place was filled to the brink with people. They usually ignored her, but today for some reason, they seemed interested. A few years ago, Maurice told them a story about her family was a part of the international circus that recently visited the King, yet her parents were killed by bandits.

 _Bonjour! Bonjour!_  
 _Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour!_

With her hair in a braid, Kagome walked through town with a smile on her face.

 _There goes the baker with his tray like always_  
 _The same old bread and rolls to sell_  
 _Ev'ry morning just the same Since the morning that we came_  
 _To this poor provincial town..._

Kagome walked past the fountain to the left were lead to Belle's, Monsieur Jean, the local kettle and tea set seller walked by. "Good morning, Kagome!" He spoke with a friendly voice.

Kagome smiled making her way over to him. He was a kind man but a little hard to talk to when he never listened. "Morning monsieur!" Kagome exclaimed with a happy attitude. "Good morning, Monsieur Jean. Have you lost something again?"

"Well, I believe I have. Problem is, I've—I can't remember what, oh well, I'm sure it'll come to me. Where are you off to?

Kagome took out a book from her basket, "To return this book to Père Robert for Belle. It's about two lovers in fair Verona. After that, the market place."

"Sounds like a boring day." Monsieur Jean went back looking under his cart for his missing item as Kagome went off towards the market place.

 _Look there she goes, that girl is strange no question_  
 _Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?_

On her way, Kagome spotted Agathe, her teacher and the local beggar. If it wasn't for Maurice, Kagome could have been begging right alongside her.

"Here Agathe, have some breakfast." Kagome offered her some eggs, bacon and bread with a small goblet of water. "

Agathe flashed her a bright smile, grateful for the young lady's kindness, every morning in a hot meal. "Thank you, Kagome. Don't forget about tonight."

Kagome's smile faltered. Agathe could feel the young girl's sadness radiating off her. Kagome loved Belle and Maurice, yet it wasn't quite the same. She missed her own family. Not just distance, time was her greatest enemy. Kagome offered Agatha a small smile, small sparks of sadness creping to her heart. She wanted to go home. It was taking so long to find a new way home, Agatha said she was not ready yet.

 _Never part of any crowd Cause her head's up on some cloud_  
 _No denying she's a funny girl, that Kagome!_  
 _Bonjour! Good day! How is your family?_

 _Bonjour! Good day! How is your wife?_  
 _I need six eggs! That's too expensive! T_  
 _Here must be more than this provincial life!_

…

On the other side of the square, stood the handsome and egocentric garrison Captain, Gaston along with his friend Lefou. "Look at her, LeFou—my future wife. Kagome is the most beautiful girl in the village. That makes her the best."

Lefou looked at Kagome with somewhat of a sneer. She wasn't anything special. Sure, she did have a kind smile and beautiful blue eyes, but she also had a tempter that could tempt the Angels in heaven. "But she is very…spirited. And you said you usually don't like that in a woman."

"Yes…but have you imagined what she could be like on our wedding night, and the strapping boys she would give me. I've felt I have been missing something, and she's the only girl that gives me that sense of—

"Mmm... je ne sais quoi?"

"I don't know what that means." _Right from the moment when I met her, saw her_. _I said she's gorgeous and I fell_. _Here in town, there's only she_ _who is beautiful as me_. _So, I'm making plans to woo and marry Kagome._

Three over the top girls who wore too much make-up watched Gaston unsaddle his horse, trying to catch up with Kagome. _Look there he goes Isn't he dreamy? Monsieur Gaston Oh, he's so cute! Be still, my heart I'm hardly breathing He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute!_

Kagome turned towards the bakery, keeping her eyes on the street that she didn't see Gaston stand in front of her. "Kagome!"

Kagome jumped, her heart beating rapidly as she struggled to regain her composure. "Gaston, you startled me!"

The handsome garrison Captain laughed at the little housekeeper. She looked lovely today, well not as grand as he did of course. "It is alright my dear, I am here at last." He offered her a single rose, and Kagome took it from his hand.

"Thank you, Gaston, but I have to get going. Maurice's kitchen needs more bread and I need to get there before they are all out of fresh ones." Kagome circled around him, noticing his smile crept on his face.

"Mademoiselle, I shall call upon you later." He watched as Kagome shuffled through the crowd.

Kagome felt bad as Gaston tried to pay court to her. She knew he was egocentric, yet he seemed sincere, but it was all in vain. Kagome didn't plan on settling down because she was going home. Getting home to Mom, Souta and Grandpa took all her attention. There was no point if she was going to leave this time.

She came into the house, watching Belle and Maurice laugh about something. She smiled before shutting the kitchen door, letting the family bask in happy memories. A single tear fell down her face. Kagome wanted to become a part of this family too. Yet in the distance, she knew her real family was out there waiting for her. Kagome needed to get home and she couldn't get distracted at the prospect of being happy here either.


	3. Chapter II: Rapunzel

**Author's Note: Another chapter, wow i thought I would never get over the writers block. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

 **Chapter II: Rapunzel**

* * *

"Sing." Agatha said, watching her student kneel in the dirt, in front of half-dead roses. Kagome held out her hands, cupping the wilting rose ever so gently. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. 'Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine.' Agatha's eyes widen as her student began to radiate a pinkish glow. 'Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine.' The rose in Kagome's hands began to glow, but also the dead petals on the ground around it began to float. 'Heal what has been hurt. Change the Fates' design.' The rose began to turn from a dead brown to a vibrant red. 'Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine. What once was mine.'

Kagome opened her eyes, eyes widening as she saw the rose stand tall, renewed with life. "Excellent." Agatha praised her student, "Kagome, it has been two years since I began to teach you. Now, it is time to begin your journey home."

Kagome spun around, eyes widened. Fresh tears glistened in her eyes, the thought of reuniting with Mom, Souta and Grandpa after so long apart. "Thank you!" Kagome embraced Agatha, who returned the hug.

"In a few days, you will begin the journey East into the forest. To create your way home, you will need a special rose. It will need to be renewed with hope." Agatha pointed towards the East forest, which darkened from the storm coming in. "You will have to make a choice my dear, and it won't be easy." Kagome nodded, remembering Maurice needed to make a journey to the market in a few days. Market was towards the East, perhaps that's what Agatha meant.

Kagome nodded, as Agatha urged Kagome to make the journey home before it started to become late. She also had to make supper for Maurice and Belle before breaking the news to them. She grabbed her basket, walking towards the direction of town, slightly ignoring her suitor's latest attempt to get her attention.

"Kagome, my dear. Kagome!" Gaston stepped in front of her path with a banquet of wild flowers. "These are for you." He held them out. Kagome tentatively took them, slightly nervous.

"Thank you. Gaston. But-" "-No need to continue," He took Kagome's hands, "Kagome. I Gaston, am asking for your hand in marriage?"

Kagome just stood there, her mouth wide open, in shock. Did he just ask her what she think he did? "Gaston, perhaps we should think about this…"

"Oh, Kagome. Do you know what happens to spinsters in this village after their fathers die? Coins? Got any spare coins? They beg for scraps, like poor Agathe. Do you want to be a housekeeper for the rest of your days, living off Maurice's generosity? You could have a family, a home and a husband who is just as beautiful as you are. Think about our children…"

That did it. Gaston made a lot of since, but Kagome was going to go home soon, and how could she marry someone so egocentric?! She tried to see the best in people, but Gaston was just…awful!

"I might be a housekeeper. But I do have a family waiting for me. I am sorry Gaston, but I will be departing soon to go home, and I can never marry you. I'm sorry!" She backed off to the door and slammed it in his face. She peeked at the windowsill and watched as Gaston eventually walked away.

She let out a sigh of relief before setting the bread on the kitchen counter. Maurice came walking in, peeking on the sweets she kept in the cabinet. "If you wanted something to eat, go ahead."

"Thank you dear. But I wanted to ask, what did you want from the market place? I asked Belle already and she asked for a rose again. What would you like?"

Kagome smiled, before she thought of something. "I would like to go with you to market this time. I need to grab a few things."

Maurice nodded, and later that day both were ready for the journey. Belle was staying behind to take care of the house. "Goodbye, Papa. Bye Kagome."

"Goodbye, Belle. Come on, Philippe. You know the way."

"I'll see you both tomorrow!"

"Right. Tomorrow, with the rose."

"Stay safe."

"You too!" Kagome called back, waving as Phillip took off down the country road towards the forest. Lightning. The sky flashes. The wind picks up. Worried, Maurice urges Philippe on.

"The woods are lovely, aren't they Philippe...? I only wish I recognized them. Do you know where we are? Because I don't." Kagome wrapped her scarf around her head, slightly chilled by the sudden change of weather. As the woods get darker, a WITHERED TREE that looks like an ELDERLY PERSON'S CANE is struck by lightning.

MAURICE "Whoa!" Maurice tightened his hands on the reigns as the falling branch almost hit them. The tree splits in two, one half falling into the road, revealing... a HIDDEN PATH. Philippe whinnies nervously. "Hmm... yes, we can go this way. Walk on! One path closes, another one opens."

"Maybe we should keep to the main path." Kagome edged, suddenly not liking the atmosphere they were currently heading into.

"Nonsense, we will be alright." Maurice started heading down the path, until she noticed something strange. It was snowing, in the middle of June. It was also something else. Her senses were tingling, just like when she sensed a jewel shard. This path had magic around it.

A light, whirling snow descends on Maurice and Kagome and suddenly Kagome heard A WHITE WOLF roar out of the bushes, barely missing them. Gaze darting, Maurice notices WHITE WOLVES running on an icy ledge.

"Go, Philippe! Hurry!" Maurice urges his horse on, but his rickety cart starts to

buckle. Kagome and Maurice fell out of the cart as it came loose, sending them to the ground. Kagome groaned, blinking when she heard a snarl. A wolf was in front of her. She stared at it in the eyes, until it blinked. She sent off a warning shot, a pulse of magic and the wolves backed off. "Maurice." She went towards him as the wolves ran off back into the woods.

"Come on." She checked him for blood, and helped him to his feet. "We need to keep going." She knew that going forward would lead them closer to the magic, but that damn horse ran off without them.

"Are you alright my dear?" He asked, dusting himself off.

"Yes, I'm fine." Kagome said, as they huddled together, going towards the castle that hid on the other side of the trees. "There's a castle up there. We can seek shelter until we find Phillip. Together they set off the path, Kagome knew the wolves were watching but stayed away from her.

Thank goodness Agathe taught her some self-defensive magic or they would have been goners. As they came to the gate of the castle, Kagome could feel several eyes on them, but it came from the windows. Phillip already pushed through the gate, eating some feed in a trough. "Stupid horse." Kagome growled as she helped Maurice up the stairs.

"Let's pay our respects to our unwitting host... whoever that may be..." Cautiously, Maurice approaches the castle door. He gazes up at a row of TORCHES held by sculpted iron hands. The hands are so life-like. Kagome shook her head, just wanting to get out of the storm.

She helped him pus the door in, and glanced inside. "I don't like this." She whispered.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Forgive us, we don't mean to intrude. Me and my daughter need shelter from the storm. Hello?" Maurice took off his hat and put it on the coat rack. Kagome took off her cloak, and set it on the coat rack as well.

Kagome looked all around, her senses going wild. She didn't want to be here, it felt haunted almost. As they both past the table with a candelabra and clock passes them, the candelabra slowly turns watching them, or rather watching the exotic beauty who was with this traveler.

Kagome looked inside the next room, it had a fire going. She walked inside, thawing her hands from the cold. "Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine." She sang to herself. Letting the warmth of the fire over flow her. It felt good.

"Wherever you are, we just going to warm ourselves by the fire..." Maurice announced, as he joined her by the fire. "That's better my dear." H rubbed his frozen fingers together. Kagome snapped her head as she heard the clink of sliver wear in another adjoining room. They both walked closer, seeing a meal set out for them both.

"Oh, thank you!" Famished, Maurice sits, tears off a hunk of bread and devours it ravenously.

Kagome came up next to him, and sat down too. As she went to reach for something, a small tea cup slid into her hand. "Mom said I wasn't supposed to move because it might be scary. Sorry." She blinked, setting the cup down, "I wanted to see you more closely. You are very pretty."

"Thank you." She whispered, as both her and Maurice stared at the cup. He grabbed her hand, and both ran from the table. He grabbed his coat, as she put on her cloak. "Let's go." He grabbed her hand again, after thanking whoever provided them with the meal.

Before they went out the door, Kagome could feel something else watching them. She spun around, and peered in the dark. There was something or someone at the top of the stares, watching her with blue eyes. "Kagome!" Maurice tugged on her arm, wrenching her out of her trance and out into the snow.

They ran over to Phillip and got on top of horse. Kagome wrapped her arms around Maurice as they rode away from the castle. She looked back, seeing something watching from the door of the castle. Whoever that was, was following them out!

She closed her eyes, sending a pulse of magic back at the creature, making sure to give them enough time to get out of here. She heard a small roar, but thankfully Maurice didn't hear it as well. "Oh great. Roses, Kagome let's get one for Belle."

"No." Kagome said, "We need to get out of here now."

"Just one." Maurice said, going over to the bushes. "Can't go home empty handed... I

promised Belle a rose, didn't I? I think it's safe..." He went to grab a rose, and Kagome could feel that creature coming closer.

"No!" She yelled as he yanked one off.

A roar came out of nowhere as Phillip bucked both of his riders off. Kagome fell against the ground, hitting her head and knocking herself unconscious.

With blood in the snow.

* * *

Kagome slowly opened her eyes as she felt something or someone lifting her off the ground and carrying her in the crook of their arms. It was so furry, but she couldn't keep her eyes open. She only saw the blue eyes from the staircase staring down at her.

She felt herself set down on top of a bed, as she listened for Maurice. She could hear him. Was he okay? What happened to him? "Maurice…" She whispered, trying to get up but something held her down. A paw?

"Rest." With that, he was gone.

She fell back against the pillow as other voices came into the room. "Hurry, we need to stop the bleeding." She fell back into unconsciousness.

Some hours later, Kagome opened her eyes again, trying to ignore the throbbing headache that was hammering her. She opened her eyes, and saw that the moon was out. She was in a room, with a table. On it was some water and food. She ached as she sat up.

Maurice…" She called out, but she didn't hear or see him. She needed to find him now! She couldn't lose him, she couldn't let Belle lose him. She stood up from the bed, and despite her throbbing headache, opened the door. There, was an empty hallway and she tiptoed out of it.

There, she could hear something, couching. "Maurice." She pasted candelabra and picked it up. a Kagome follows the cough up a labyrinth of stairs until she reaches the dark prison tower and a GRATED IRON DOOR.

"Maurice!? Is that you?" Maurice looked pale and sick from coughing so much.

"Kagome. Are you alright?" Kagome put the candelabra down and clutches his hands. *

"Oh, your hands are ice. We need to get you home." Suddenly she heard a roar, and spinning around quickly. "Who's there? Who are you?"

'Who are you?" The creature growled.

"Iv'e come for him. He needs to be home with his daughter."

"He's a thief." The creature growled.

"No. He is sorry for it, he shouldn't be locked up."

Maurice coughed. "No, he means forever. Apparently, that's what happens around here when you pick a flower."

Kagome blinked, slightly stunned. "A life sentence for a rose?"

"I received eternal damnation for one. I'm merely locking him away. Now... do you still wish to take his place?"

Kagome looked back at Maurice before thrusting the candelabra into the darkness, revealing the creature who stalked them into the castle courtyard. It was a horned beast, but the most human thing about him was his eyes. Blue. "CHOOSE!" He growled.

"I will take his place." Kagome said, and the Beast yanked the door open, causing Kagome to hug Maurice. "Take care of Belle."

"Kagome, you don't need to do this." Maurice said, hugging the young lady who was so brave and courageous. He was lucky to know such a girl. "You have a whole life ahead of you."

"No." She took his face in her hands. "I lost one family already. I won't let another fall apart. Belle needs her father too." She then pushed Maurice out the door and slammed the gate shut.

Maurice trips to the ground, giving the beast a second to turn to Kagome. They lock eyes. "You took his place."

"He is a father to a daughter who needs him more than she needs me." He didn't answer her as he turned and dragged Maurice away. "Please don't hurt him!"

"Kagome, I'll be back for you. I promise!" Once she was alone, Kagome slumps to the floor as the tears came. She watched the snow fall outside, as she watched Maurice ride away on Phillip. The Beast watched her from the courtyard. They locked eyes before she turned away. This was her life now. A maiden locked away in a tower with no way of ever getting out.


	4. Chapter III: Tiana

**Author's Note: Thank you for the alerts, reviews and favorites! I love them all! Another chapter! I must be on a roll with this story. I will admit, I borrow some lines from another one of my stories for this chapter. They were just too funny not to include. Let me know what you think. I am trying to venture in other territory by adding other characters from Inuyasha. I hope I can do them some justice. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter III: Tiana**

* * *

Her sobs and tears became dry until she was left with an empty feeling in the pit of her stomach. The night continued as the snow fell on the castle. Kagome wrapped her cloak more tightly around her shivering form. If she stayed here any longer, Kagome knew she wouldn't last the night.

Her eyes began to drop, and she heard a soft voice in the wind. "Mademoiselle," Kagome blinked, and the door swung open. "I am here to escort you to your room." The accent was defiantly French, and she saw the candelabra from earlier, walking and talking.

"My room?" She asked, standing up and stretching her arms. "I thought I was staying in here."

The candelabra let out a laugh, "Oh you think that we would leave you in this cold weather if you are staying with us. Oh, course not, come." He gestured to the stairs, but was interrupted by a walking clock!

"Lumiere, as the head of the household, I demand you put her back in her cell." The clock ordered, but Lumiere just chuckled.

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life as a clock, or a man?" He turned back towards her, "My lady, I am Lumiere. This over-aged mantle clock is Cogsworth. Might we inquire your name?"

"Oh." She said, "I am Kagome. Please to meet you." She picked Lumiere up to light the way down the stairs. "How are you all talking?" Magic?"

"Oh. Yes, in a way." Lumiere said, "No need to fill your lovely ears with our troubles."

Kagome shook her head. "I would be happy listen if you ever decide to tell. I will tell you mine too." Lumiere could see the pain in her eyes as she kept going down the steps. Lumiere gestured her to follow the left corridor and up another tower of steps.

"Here we are. This will be your room." Lumiere and Cogsworth both opened the doors, and Kagome gasp as she saw the beauty of the room. It was colored with golden vines and pink flowers. _Although, the realization hit her. I will still be in a prison, just a different cell._ "Madame." Kagome shrieked as a fly feather duster swirled past her head. "I will have this place cleans up in no time."

Kagome watched as the feather duster, who introduced herself as Plumette flirt with Lumiere. She came over to the window and sat down on the seat. The sun was beginning to rise, and its sun rays warmed Kagome's face.

She wrapped her cloak around her body more. "If you can excuse me," She asked. "I need some time alone."

Lumiere, Cogsworth and Plumette knew the sadness in the young woman's eyes. A small tear ran down her face, as they excused themselves. In the span of a day, all her dreams were shattered beyond compare. How was she ever going to get home now? She missed Mom, Souta and Grandpa so much.

She broke down and sobbed.

* * *

Three-hundred years he traveled. Across mountains, oceans, valleys, everything. He fought in different wars among the humans and demons alike. He trained, fought, and grew in both body and mind. Shippo left all his boy-hood behind and became a full-fledge fox demon. But now, in the south of France, he came across a scent that he hadn't smelt in over three-hundred years.

Kagome…how could she be here?

After Kagome disappeared into the portal, life slowly went on for everyone else. Inuyasha disappeared into the wilds, never to be seen again. Miroku and Sango had a family of their own, so Shippo traveled with Sesshomaru for a while to learn about becoming a powerful demon.

After 100 years of training with Sesshomaru, Shippo left Japan and traveled to other countries. He left his boyhood behind and the memory of the girl from the well. But now… how could she be here of all places?

It was night time when he came across a small village cut off from the rest of the world. Shippo removed his hood as he entered the tavern. Several humans were sitting around, drinking and making fools of themselves.

He sat down at an empty table, when a girl came around, giggling at the other men who cat-called her. "What will you have?"

"The strongest thing you have." He replied, and she went to get his order.

He sat back in his seat, watching the other humans talk among themselves. Fortunately, he developed a good sense of hearing, so he could hear a conversation on the other side of the room. He listened, and heard 'Kagome.' The serving girl brought him in drink.

He stops mid-drink and listened some more. "She said, "I can never marry you Gaston. After all the letters and talking, she rejected me." The man named Gaston said.

"There are other woman." The little pudgy man next to Gaston said, pointing to three women watching from another table.

"There is only one Kagome." Gaston said, turning away.

The other man just sighed, and spoke up again. "Gosh, it disturbs me to see you Gaston looking so down in the dumps. Every guy here'd love to be you, Gaston! Even when taking your lumps. There's no man in town as admired as you. You're everyone's favorite guy Everyone's awed and inspired by you and it's not very hard to see why. No one's slick as Gaston. No one's quick as Gaston. No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Gaston. For there's no man in town half as manly."

Three women at another table, spoke up. "Perfect, a pure paragon!"

"You can ask any Tom, Dick, or Stanley. And they'll tell you whose team they'd prefer to be on. Who plays darts like Gaston? Who breaks hearts like Gaston? Who's much more than the sum of his parts like Gaston?

Gaston, full of confidence replied. "As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!"

All the crowd cheered. "My, what a guy, that Gaston!"

"I needed encouragement. Thank you, LeFou."

"Well, there's no one as easy to bolster as you! Too much?"

Shippo rolled his eyes, before turning his attention away from the crowd praising this human. Oh lord, not even Inuyasha was this egocentric. "Hey stranger." He looked up, noticing Gaston and Lefou standing in front of him. "Your new in town?"

"Yes." He answered.

"What's your name? We make a point to know everyone's name." Lefou asked.

Before Shippo could answer, two people burst into the pub. A young woman and an older gentleman. He must be her father, he thought to himself. But he caught the same scent off them! They spent a lot of time with Kagome, her aura clung to them both! "Help! Please!" The older man pleaded. "He's got her!"

"Who's got who?" Gaston asked.

"Kagome. She's locked in a dungeon." Belle exclaimed. She knew from the look in her father's eyes that he was telling the truth. Kagome had given her life for his. And now she was being locked away for it.

Everyone started laughing, as Shippo's senses went on high alert! Someone had his mother imprisoned?! He clutched his cup until it shattered into tiny little pieces. "Where is it?" He asked. "Where is Kagome located at?"

Everyone turned around, looking at the stranger, and even Belle had to take a deep breath. The man in front of her, was the most handsome creature she had ever seen. Long red hair was tied at the base of it neck, and he had green eyes. "In a castle, hidden deep in the woods." Her father replied.

"Crazy old Maurice." The crowd started to mutter until Gaston said, "Kagome went home. Are you sure this is what you saw?"

"Yes!" Maurice bellowed. "She gave her life for mine and we must rescue her!"

Shippo sighed. Kagome got herself into another mess. That girl was so accident prone, always getting to more trouble than it was worth. "Please," The girl named Belle spoke up. "We have to help."

Shippo stood up, "Show me the way." Both Maurice and Belle looked over at him again, "I want to help." He needed to get to Kagome as soon as possible.

"Us too.' Gaston spoke up, watching the stranger volunteer himself. And he thought, maybe if he could find Kagome, he could convince her to marry him. "Lead the way."

"Thank you, Captain." Maurice said. "You too." He shook Shippo's hand, and lead them outside. Belle followed.

"How long have you known Kagome?" Shippo asked Belle as soon as the others were out of sight. They went to go get horses for them all.

"That is none of your business." Belle said, trying to ignore this handsome stranger who was asking too many questions.

"I apologize, forgive me. My name is Shippo. Might I ask yours?"

Belle eyed him for a second, before answering. "Belle."

Shippo had never seen a more attractive mortal before. She had beautiful white skin, with white teeth. Rare in this period. She also had beautiful brown hair. What attracted him most off all was the far off look in her eyes. He knew she wanted more to life then this small village.

"Nice to meet you Belle."

"You as well. Shippo."

* * *

In the forest, there was news buzzing around that a beautiful young woman was in the castle. Ship, a young teacup was hopping around, trying to get to his mother. "Oh. Mama! There's a girl in the castle!"

"Yes, Chip, we know!"

"What kind of tea does she like? Herbal, oolong... chamomile... I'm too excited!"

"Slow down before you break your handle." The servants went to work as the Master came into the dining room for his meal. He noticed another table setting. "You're making her dinner!"

Lumiere spoke up. "Well, we thought you might appreciate the company."

Cogsworth as always was trying to stay out of trouble. "Master, I just want to assure you... that I had no part in this hopeless plan. Preparing a dinner, designing a gown for her, giving her... a suite in the east wing!"

"You gave her a bedroom?"

"No, no, no. He gave her a bedroom."

"This is true. But if this girl is the one who can break the spell... then maybe you could start by using dinner to charm her. - Good thinking, Cogsworth. –  
"What?"

The Beast snorted. "That's the most ridiculous idea... I've ever heard. Charm the prisoner!"

"But you must try, Master. With every passing day... we become less human."

"She's was in the company of a common thief. What kind of person do you think that makes her?"

"Oh, you can't judge people... She gave her life for his. So, he could be with his own daughter. What kind of person does that tell you she is." Mrs. Potts said, a little steam coming out of her nose. She only did that when she was a little steamed.

The beast snorted in response. But upstairs, Kagome was currently sitting on the bed, listening to the wardrobe snore. She needed to get out of here and quick! She went over to the window and looked outside. It was a little far down.

Just as she was about to close the door, something jumped in on her, and made her fall to the ground. It was a little cat-demon with several tails. "Kirara." Kagome whispered, amazed. "Kirara!" She wrapped the little kitten demon in her arms as Kirara purred in contentment. "How did you find me?"

Tears fell from her eyes, as she cradled Kirara in her arms. It felt so wonderful to have someone here with her in this prison. "Now, we can just fly out of here." Kirara shook her head. "Is there an aura around this place?" Kirara nodded. "So, we can get it, but not get out…"

Suddenly, she heard a knock at the door. Kirara's hair stood on end as she hissed. "Hush!" She hushed the feline, before answering. "What do you want?"

"You'll join me for dinner. That's not a request." She recognized the Beast's gruff voice. She got off the bed and was about to pen the door, when she felt something come out of her mouth. "I'm not hungry." She shouted.

"I asked you to join me for dinner!"

"No!"

The Beast swallowed his pride. "Will you come down to dinner?"

"I said no, are you that much of an idiot." Beast looks at his servants with an expression that says "SEE?".

"Suave. Genteel."

The Beast tried to act formal, bowing at the door. "It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner." He was getting very irritated.

"Ahem, ahem, we say 'please.'"

"...please."

"I said no thank you." Kagome yelled from her door, when she got up and went to the window.

"You can't stay in there forever!"

Kagome turned to the door her hands clichéd they were white. "Yes, I can!"

"Fine! Then go ahead and STARVE! If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat at all!" He burst from the hallway to his side of the castle. He picked up a small mirror, and said. "Show me the girl."

It showed Kagome sitting by the window seal, with a small kitten in her arms. Tears were coming down her face, until the mirror changed back to his reflection.

He put the mirror down, watching another petal from the rose fall.

* * *

A few hours later, Kagome swallowed her pride and opened the door. There was nobody outside, so with Kirara in her arms, she began to wander the castle. "There has to be a way out of here." She said. Kirara was watching the shadows while she let Kagome carry her. She had been searching for a long time, and was glad to be back in Kagome's arms.

Kagome went down several passage ways, until she came to the main hallway. "Excuse me?" She asked some suits of armor. "Can you tell me where the kitchen is?"

All of them pointed down the other hallway. "Thank you." She came to a door with some light behind it, and opened it. She gasps as a huge kitchen was filled with life. Plates danced around, spoons and forks walked up straight. Even the grill and stove where talking. "Hello."

Everyone stopped and stared until Lumiere came rushing forward. "Hello mademoiselle. We are so glad you have decided to come out of your room. If you wish to wait in the dining room, dinner will be done shortly."

Kagome set Kirara down, before taking an extra apron off the hook. "I was hoping I could cook something." She took another cloth and tied it behind her ears. "Oh, I wanted to introduce you to Kirara. This is my cat." Kirara meowed at everyone, before setting herself down in the corner.

"Mademoiselle. You don't need to cook for yourself." Lumiere said, as she went over to the pantry to grab some food items. "That's what our chef is for."

"Exactly." The stove bellowed in a French accent. "No one cooks on me but me."

Kagome rolled her eyes at the ego of the chef/stove. "I am sure you won't mind." She took off some empty pots and pans. "I like to help." Lumiere, Cogsworth and the rest of the staff watched as the young woman began to charm the various members of the kitchen staff.

She had a wide smile on her face as she did things for others. "Well Monsieur. If she wants to help cook and do other things, let's just follow her lead." Lumiere said.

"The master won't like it." Cogsworth protested.

"He never likes anything anymore. I see if she is happy here, perhaps he can be happy too." Lumiere replied, jumping over various counters, helping Kagome each a few things. "Here." He handed Kagome some seasoning.

"Thank you." She said, pouring it into the soup she was making.

'Poppet, we haven't properly introduced ourselves. I am Mrs. Potts and this is Chip, my son." A talking tea kettle with a small tea cup came up in a rolling cart.

"Oh hello. Please to meet you."

"So what kind of tea to you like?" Chip asked, dancing around, climbing up on Kagome's shoulders. "Try some, mom just brwed it."

Kagome noticed he had some tea in him, so she picked Chip up to take a sip. "Thank you."

"Wanna see me do a trick?" Chip takes a big breath, then puffs out his cheeks and blows bubbles out the top of the cup. Kagome smiled, he reminded her of Shippo a little bit.

"Chip!"

"Oops. Sorry." Chip turned to Kagome. "I am sorry, but may I ask you a question?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes?"

"Why do you look different?"

"CHIP!" His mother yelled, making the young cup flinch.

"No, it is okay," Kagome said. "Well I am not from here. I am from Japan."

"Japan, isn't that across the world?" Chip asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yes, it is."

"Then how did you get here?"

All the kitchen staff stopped what they were doing as Kagome sat down to tell her story. "If you believe in magic, then perhaps you will believe this tale." As she began to tell her story, all the castle was silent, listening about a young maiden, a jewel and a well.


End file.
